bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MINATO
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Byakuya Kuchiki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Why did you remove the picture i had on jushirou's page when he used a bakudo spell to deflect lilinette's kick? i find that to be important because it shows him using for the first time. Salubri? Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-04-12T05:25:12 Pictures While its greatly appreciated that you put up pics, these are character profiles not image galleries, most of time there are no room for all these pics being put up even if they are relevant. Salubri 05:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Understandable, but still its a relevant pic and i dont really understand what you mean takes up space so if you can explain? i dont know if you mean on this site specifically or the page its self, but the pic isn't all that big, so i dont know how much space it can take up. And besides, its the first time we actually see him using a kido spell and not assuming. Ill give you an example on jushiro's page he has the pic of his shikai release when you put that other pic in it pushed that shikai pic down. The powers and abilities section is by nature small and the zanpakuto pics are specifically under their own heading now instead of being in the position it belongs its almost in the trivia section. Yea its a small change but it happens every time a new pic is put in. like the fake karkura town section i had to move the one you put in over because the other pic was now being pushed in the powers and abilities section. Additional pics take up so much space especially for small sections. I mean we still have to have organization and the look of the profile is important to so everything isnt all over the place. I mean i really wish each profile did have a image gallery but we just arent there yet. But you like pics maybe you can throw something together, so each character has their own image gallery linked to their profile. It might be doable. Salubri 05:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok i understand, or maybe i can decrease the size of the pics or something. well they mostly seem standard size.Salubri 05:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) So i can upload a more recent pic of aizen? Be careful on that if that pic is no good it will be changed back. Salubri 16:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Salubri, can you find a picture of when aizen,gin and tousen first arrives in fake karakura town i mean like full picture of all of them and upload it into the fake karakura town section if its not to much problem. Yea i really dont deal in pics myself so im not sure exactly were to get one but id assume u would be able to more then me. Salubri 02:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Please remember that articles are not picture archives and while pictures help the article, too many pictures do not. Please keep in mind the article there is no need to crowd an article with images. Also when uploding images please use the correct tag no image that you upload belongs to you and all of the copyrights are held by the author and the studio. (i.e. if is a picture from the anime add the tv screenshot copyright taf to it. Remember good things in excess are not good so too many pictres do not help the article. WhiteStrike 00:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) understood, but the pic with zommari inside gokei gives a much better and closer veiw of the technique with all respect. we can leave out the pic with the gokei flash from a distance. :You can use that pic in Zommari article under his synopsis, also if you respond to comments on that persons talk page it will be easier for them to see you comments and will help get a quickier response. WhiteStrike 01:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Posting messages You have to learn how to post on User Talk pages, not User Pages. They're not going to get your message until they decide that they want to change the way their User Page looks, and that can be a long time from now. Arrancar109 01:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC)